


The Kiss

by Harry_Fado



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Puck... Puck! What are you doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Beijo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108888) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado). 



"Puck... Puck! What are you doing?"  
"I'm kissing you! duh."  
"I noticed this part, idiot. What I wanted to ask was: Why the hell are you kissing me?"  
"Because you're hot and I’m a stud!"  
"Is that all?"  
"Do you want more?"  
"For my brain not to burn trying to discover, absolutely!"  
"Relax dude. Your brain won't burn, you won't even remember you got a brain!"  
And with this, Puck kissed Kurt with more passion.  
The lips of the younger man were soft and Puck didn’t notice but his brain could not think of anything that was not Kurt's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly drabble I made when I was in seven(/eight?) grade :D  
> I'm sorry for the English mistakes, is not my mother language, I self taught myself how to read and write it. It needs a lot of work <3


End file.
